


Lying to Myself

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The more one tells a lie, the more one begins to believe it. Especially if that lie is "I love you".





	Lying to Myself

Gonta knew Kokichi lied a lot, and sometimes he did other things that were wrong, but it was impossible for Gonta to hate him. After all, Kokichi liked bugs, and no one who liked bugs could really be a bad person, right?

He didn't really know how, when or why, but at one point, Kokichi had just started being... friendly. Sometimes, he would ask Gonta about what bugs he had seen, or where the best place was to catch them. He even asked questions about Gonta's own life, a subject he had never really had a chance to talk to anyone about. 

Having a friend felt absolutely wonderful, beyond anything Gonta had felt in his life. It was a fuzzy, happy feeling, like a warm sun shining inside him, and it only showed brighter when Kokichi was around.

Shuichi warned him against trusting Kokichi or being coerced into doing anything shady, but Gonta had no worries about that. Kokichi was always so friendly and warm to him. The boy didn't have an ounce of ill will towards Gonta, not at all.

They often walked together to and from school, sat near each other at lunch, and even went on a date once.

Gonta had loved the date. It had been just the two of them sitting on a bench at the park as Gonta talked about bugs and let Kokichi play with his hair. Gonta did not like to make prolonged eye contact with people — his forest family taught him that was a threat — but looking at Kokichi's pretty purple eyes didn't feel so bad. 

Afterwards, the two had walked back to the dorms. Gonta considered holding Kokichi's hand, but their height difference would have made that a little awkward.

"That was great! Gonta would like to go on more dates." He smiled warmly. "Gonta really like Kokichi."

"Yeah, I really like you, too," Kokichi said. 

"That good." Gonta knew Kokichi lied a lot, but something told him that statement was genuine.

* * *

That night, Kokichi lay in bed filled with conflicting emotions.

He didn't really care about Gonta, of course. Kokichi hung out with the giant to discourage other people from picking on him, and Gonta made for an excellent bodyguard. Most people saw him as too scary to approach, so Kokichi didn't have much to worry about.

To gain his trust, he had faked interest in Gonta. The big guy didn't have a lot of friends, but he was both friendly and gullible, making the process laughably simply. But the more he faked it, the more Kokichi began to think that maybe, deep down in his black shriveled heart, he actually had feelings for...

Kokichi rolled over and pushed the thought away.

No, no way. Those were lies, all lies. He'd simply become so good at lying he was starting to believe himself. Feelings for that bumbling idiot, who couldn't tell his left from his right? What a joke. He was only using him, just like every other person Kokichi met. As soon as he was done with him, he would throw Gonta to the wayside.

Soon enough, he would tell him the truth for once. Kokichi smiled as he imagined the shock and betrayal on Gonta's face. 

"I never liked you in the first place," he would say. "I was just using you, and now, you're worthless to me."

He wondered if it would make Gonta cry. After all, he did seem to genuinely like Kokichi, from the bottom of his big, dumb heart. Maybe it would make him give up on trying to make friends from then on. It didn't really matter to Kokichi.

Nope, he didn't like Gonta at all. Didn't care for him a bit, and wouldn't she'd a tear if he died the next day. No way, not at all.

Kokichi told himself that lie until he fell asleep.


End file.
